Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is the deuteragonist of Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. He is Sonic's best friend and sidekick (but also adoptive brother), he is one of the smartest characters as well with an IQ that rivals that of the evil genius Dr. Eggman despite Tails being much younger: he is especially good at inventing and spends a lot of his time making new things. Although officially named Miles he doesn't like being called that, he prefers to be addressed simply as Tails and this is the name almost everyone refers to him as in the series (though in one of the cartoons Sonic threatened to tell everyone Tails real name but didn't do so). Tails is very close to Sonic and sees him as his best friend (including Norton), in many ways Sonic shares these feelings but doesn't always show it - which can cause irritation or sadness on Tails part, in general though the two get along well and when arguments do break out they are normally resolved without violence (though the famous duo have clashed once or twice due to differences of opinion). Tails takes four distinct forms in the comics, cartoons, and videogames - his usual yellow guise (which is used now) and the older brown guise (which was used in early western artwork and the early cartoons) - when in his yellow guise Tails seems slightly older and more intelligent while in his brown guise he is usually portrayed as younger and less intelligent (though he is always fairly smart regardless of his appearance). In the SatAm TV show, he was voiced by Bradley Pierce, who also voiced Chip and Peter Shepherd. In his appareances Tails is the deuteragonist in most games and TV shows, a supporting character in Sonic 2006, the tritagonist of Sonic Generations and Sonic Unleashed and a major character in Sonic Forces. Personality Tails is normally a sweet-natured young fox and although being born with two tails is fully accepted by those around him (then again Sonic's world is a world of blue hedgehogs, robots and chaos emeralds s a two-tailed fox isn't quite as odd as it may seem at first) - in fact these twin tails are a trademark of the fox and he can use them to gain limited flight much like a helicopter, a drawback to this however is he tires rather quickly - also unlike Sonic Tails is a capable swimmer and although not as fast as Sonic he has shown himself to be capable of running fairly fast if required and is also naturally agile. In the games Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Tails is one of the playable characters in Sonic 2, the other one being Sonic. He can be played either as Sonic's sidekick or alone. As the player If the player chooses the option "Tails Alone" in the options menu, Tails is the main protagonist of the game. In order to stop Dr. Robotnik, Tails goes across West Side Island, collecting rings and destroying badniks. He also claims the seven Chaos Emeralds. In the zones Emerald Hill, Chemical Plant, Aquatic Ruin, Casino Night, Hill Top, Mystic Cave, Oil Ocean and Metropolis, Tails fights against Dr. Robotnik, defeating him every time. After Robotnik is defeated, Tails releases the animals from the capsule and finishes the zone. If Tails dies, he loses a life; If he loses the last life, it is game over. Later, in Sky Chase Zone, Tails chases Wing Fortress as he is standing on a plane named "Tornado", while a hedgehog named Sonic drives it. When they go to Wing Fortress, Sonic and the Tornado are shot down and fall from the sky, and Tails jumps from it and goes through the zone. He later confronts Dr. Robotnik in Wing Fortress and defeats him and then he jumps on the Tornado. Sonic helps Tails to get to Robotnik in his rocket ship. In Death Egg, Tails defeats Silver Sonic, and later he defeats Death Egg Boss and runs away as Death Egg explodes. Tails falls from the sky but is saved by Sonic, who drives the Tornado. Thanks to Tails, West Side Island is safe. As Sonic's Sidekick If the player chooses the option "Sonic and Tails" in the options menu, Tails is the sidekick of Sonic. He can be played by the second player. Tails follows Sonic as the two go throught West Side Island. If Tails dies, he will fly back to Sonic (he can't fly by himself; only when he respawns and if Sonic dies), but he can't dive underwater while flying (if Sonic dies underwater or drowns, Tails will fly up to the surface). Traveling across West Side Island, the duo claimed the Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, Tails proved a great assist to Sonic and the two build a strong bond. After freeing West Side Island, Tails and Sonic followed the doctor to the Wing Fortress Zone in the Tornado, but when they got there, Tails and the Tornado were shot down. However, Tails returned in time with a rocket engine-enhanced Tornado to help Sonic get to Robotnik in his rocket ship. Back on the ground, Tails watched the Death Egg explode thanks to Sonic, and took the Tornado back into the sky to look for Sonic. There, he saved Sonic from his fall from space and the two of them flew through the sky together. At the end of their adventure, Tails and Sonic had become best friends, and Tails was made his idol's sidekick. As NPC If the player chooses the option "Sonic Alone" in the options menu, Tails first appears in Sky Chase Zone, where he drives the Tornado while Sonic, the player, stands on it. In Wing Fortress Zone, Tails and the Tornado are shot down, and Sonic jumps from it. However, Tails returned in time with a rocket engine-enhanced Tornado to help Sonic get to Robotnik in his rocket ship. Later, in the ending, Tails watches the Death Egg explode thanks to Sonic, and saves him in his Tornado. In Sky Chase, Wing Fortress and the ending, the gameplay of "Sonic and Tails" and "Sonic Alone" is pretty much the same; this can be seen easily because when Sonic and Tails complete Metropolis Zone in the gameplay of "Sonic and Tails", Tails becomes an NPC for the rest of the game. Sonic 3 & Knuckles \ Sonic 3 Complete Tails is one of the playable characters in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, the other two being Sonic and Knuckles. He can be played either as Sonic's sidekick or alone. In Sonic 3, he is one of the two playable characters, the other one being Sonic, and in Sonic & Knuckles, he is an NPC. Tails gained the ability of flight, which means that now he can fly by himself. As the player If the player chooses the option "Tails Alone" in the data select, Tails is the main protagonist of the game. He flies to Angel Island, only to be knocked out by an echidna named Knuckles, who steals his Chaos Emeralds. Tails goes through Angel Island, collecting ring, destroying badniks and reclaiming his stolen Chaos Emeralds. After encountering Knuckles several times, and after he fights Big Arm in Launch Base and stop the Death Egg from launching, Tails confronts Knuckles in Hidden Palace, only to find out that Eggman stole the Master Emeralds. Tails then follows Knuckles into Sky Sanctuary, and after he defeats Mecha Sonic, he goes to Death Egg, defeats Robotnik and destroy the Death Egg once and for all. After this, Tails falls from the space with the Master Emerald, and Sonic catches him in the Tornado, and Tails bring back the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. Note that in Sonic 3 Complete, in the end of Carnival Night, the cannon can launch Tails either to Flying Battery or Ice Cap. If the player chose to play in the original zone order, Tails will be launched to Flying Battery, while if the player chose to play in the released order, Tails will be launched to Ice Cap. Also, in the end of Mushroom Hill (Mushroom Valley), if the player chose to play in the original zone order, Tails will be sent to Sandopolis while if the player chose to play in the released order, Tails will go to Flying Battery. As Sonic's Sidekick If the player chooses the option "Sonic and Tails" in the data select, Tails is the sidekick of Sonic. He can be played by the second player. Tails and Sonic go to Angel Island. While Tails drives the Tornado, Sonic jumps from the plane and transforms into Super Sonic, only to be knocked out by Knuckles. Tails flies to Sonic and the duo reclaim back their Chaos Emeralds. After encountering Knuckles several times, and after they fight Big Arm in Launch Base and stop the Death Egg from launching, Tails and Sonic confront Knuckles in Hidden Palace, only to find out that Eggman stole the Master Emerald. Tails and Sonic then follows Knuckles into Sky Sanctuary, and after they defeat Mecha Sonic, they go to Death Egg, defeats Robotnik and destroy the Death Egg once and for all. After this, Tails leaves Sonic (The Doomsday Zone is the only level where Tails does not appear), and after Sonic completes the Doomsday Zone, he catches him in his Tornado, and they bring back the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. As NPC If the player chooses the option "Sonic Alone" in the data select, Tails first appears in the intro (which is also the intro of "Sonic and Tails" gameplay"), driving the Tornado while Sonic jumps from it and transforms into Super Sonic. Unlike in "Sonic and Tails" gameplay, Tails does not appear after the intro. He makes another appearance in Marble Garden Boss, where he helps Sonic to fight Dr. Robotnik. During the fight, he can be controlled by the second player. After this, he makes another appearance in the beginning of Carnival Night, flying Sonic to there, but leaves shortly after Sonic lands on the ground. In Sonic 3 Complete only, he makes another appearance in Launch Base, flying to Sonic after he had defeated Big Arm and stopped Death Egg from launching. He also makes another appearance in the beginning of Mushroom Hill (Mushroom Valley), flying Sonic to there, but, like in Carnival Night, he leaves shortly after Sonic lands on the ground. After Tails left Sonic in Mushroom Hill (Mushroom Valley), he is not seen again for the rest of the game, and makes his next and last appearance in the credits, after Sonic destroyed Death Egg once and for all and defeated Dr. Robotnik in the Doomsday Zone. When Sonic falls from the space with the Master Emerald, Tails catches him in his Tornado, and Sonic brings back the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Tails' best friend, as well as his idol and mentor. Amy Rose Tails and Amy are close friends. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is Tails' best friend after Sonic. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Tails and Eggman are both enemies and rivals. Shadow the Hedgehog Tails and Shadow can be both friends or enemies, it will depend on Shadow's goal. Wave the Swallow Wave is Tails' arch-rival. Rouge the Bat Tails and Rouge have a bitter rivalry with each other, similiar to Sonic and Shadow's. Cream the Rabbit Tails and Cream are close friends. E-123 Omega Tails and Omega are close friends. See Also *Tails (Sonic Boom) Trivia *Although many fans thinks Tails is a girl, he is actually a boy. *The seven Chaos Emeralds do not change Tails into Super Tails; the Super Emeralds change him to Super Tails. Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Damsels Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:In Love Category:Pacifists Category:Egalitarian Category:Force-Field Users Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Determinators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Inventors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Right-Hand Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Victims Category:Forgivers Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Soul Searchers Category:Adventurers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Summoners Category:Voice of Reason Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Pure Good Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Nurturer Category:Role Models Category:Honest Category:Self-Aware Category:Detectives Category:Cowards Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Category:Super Hero Category:Mutants